


So Many Snacks, So Little Time

by assortedfruitsnacks212



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Annie Weyling doesn’t even exist in this, DON'T WORRY I'm not gonna break up Rey and Ben they're seriously too perfect for each other, Eddie and Rey are bffs, F/M, I assume you've seen the Venom movie but you can probably read this even if you haven't, Reylo in the MCU, Screenplay/Script Format, Star Wars/Marvel Crossover, Star Wars/Venom Crossover, Venom has a crush, also tentacle sex, and Ben is NOT happy about it, and it's gonna be HOT as FUCK, and then they become something more, for now, idk yet how much it will follow the plot of the movie, if anything we're gonna have ourselves a nice bit of polyamory, maybe Rey too but I'm not sure yet, srsly I'm gonna give Ben a symbiote, symbiotes for everyone, technically gonna be a threesome bc Venom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assortedfruitsnacks212/pseuds/assortedfruitsnacks212
Summary: Rey and Ben are two of Eddie's closest friends in San Francisco. When Eddie breaks into the Life Foundation and falls prey - or rather, host - to Venom, Rey is the first person to come to Eddie's aid. Venom falls in love with her instantly, forcing Eddie to confront his own latent feelings for his spunky best friend.There's just one problem: Rey and Ben are already a couple. And while Rey is open to exploring the possibilities, Ben most definitely is not. Suddenly, what used to be a happy three-way friendship turns into a pressure cooker of attraction, resentment, and weird-ass tentacles.Meanwhile, Venom isn't the only symbiote looking for a host. And Carlton Drake wants them all back under his control.





	1. Venom Has a Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightbluefox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbluefox/gifts).



> I'm a Reylo fan first and foremost, but I'm also a huge Tom Hardy stan. So I went to see the Venom movie, and of course my brain said "Venom + Reylo = MAGIC." So I came home and started writing this, during which time I discovered that Venom + Reylo does indeed equal magic.
> 
> This is written in a screenplay format for now, because for some reason that helped me write better? But I might edit it out in the future. We'll see.
> 
> Not sure how much I'll follow the actual plot of the movie. I don't want to rehash too much - that would bore me to tears lol.
> 
> **For Rowan. Your enthusiasm for this fic keeps me going!**

The scene starts with EDDIE lying on the floor of his apartment, surrounded by the scattered remains of crusty tater tots. He groans and sits up slowly, holding a hand to his aching head.

EDDIE: Uggggghhhhh... shit. [checks his hand for blood] What happened last night?

VENOM: _I was hungry. We went out to eat._

EDDIE: [blanching] Oh no. Please tell me it wasn't someone I know.

VENOM: _It wasn't._

EDDIE: Oh thank God.

Just then, there's a pounding at the door. The sound makes EDDIE wince. It's so much louder than usual--

REY: Eddie! [pounding again] Eddie, I know you're in there, open up!

EDDIE bolts upright, panicked.

EDDIE: [whispers hoarsely] It's Rey.

VENOM: _Rey?_

EDDIE scrambles to his feet. He looks around at the mess.

EDDIE: Oh, fuck. Fuck fuck fuck!

VENOM: _Who is this Rey? I demand you tell me!_

EDDIE: You're about to find out. [crouches down and frantically scrapes up tater tots while yelling at REY] Uhhhh, just a second!

REY: Eddie, what are you _doing_ in there?

EDDIE: Nothing! I'm coming, I'm coming! [dumps tots in the trash can, then straightens his hoodie and combs through his hair as he moves to the door] Shit shit shit-- [opens the door] Oh, hi. Hi, good morning.

VENOM: _Your heart rate is elevated, human._

REY: Where have you been? It's been two days and you haven't answered your phone!

EDDIE: [rubs his neck spastically] Oh, uh, well you know, it's been uh...uh...real crazy, you know. Work stuff--

VENOM: _You like her._

REY: Eddie, you're unemployed.

VENOM: _I like her too. She smells...good._

EDDIE [to VENOM]: I swear, if you lay a hand on her--

REY: Lay a hand on who?

EDDIE: Ah, uh, not you. Ha. Hey listen, um, now is really not a good time--

REY: Bullshit.

EDDIE: No, not bullshit, not bullshit. Um. I've got this thing going on, and it just really wouldn't be a good idea if...

REY: [shoves past him into his apartment]

EDDIE: ...if you do...what you're doing.

REY sets her purse down forcefully on the table and turns to him. Feeling baffled and helpless, EDDIE closes the door behind him, watching her like he's afraid she'll bite. In his head, VENOM chuckles.

VENOM: _We could have fun with this one._

REY: [crosses her arms] Alright. Tell me what's going on. And don’t even _think_ about saying -- [pauses, shocked, as EDDIE moves into the light] Oh my god. Eddie...you look awful! Are you sick?

EDDIE: [brightens] Yes! Yes, I am absolutely sick. Which is why you shouldn’t be here--

REY: Have you been to a doctor?

EDDIE: I... well no, but--

REY: Why not?!

EDDIE: Well, I just - I mean - it was just a cough at first, you know, a slight temperature--

REY: [picks up her purse] You need a doctor. Come on, I’m taking you to urgent care. [heads for the door]

VENOM: _Stop her._

Partially on his own, partially thrown by the symbiote, EDDIE stumbles over to the door and blocks it with his body. Though he tries to look casual, his twitching has REY staring at him in alarm.

EDDIE: No, no, no! I, uh...I can do it myself. Later. I know you’re busy... I mean... It’s probably your lunch break--

REY: [concerned but firm] Eddie, if this is about the cost, I can help.

EDDIE: [puts on his best “principled” expression] No. I can’t let you do that. You’ve already helped me so much, I can never repay you as it is.

VENOM: _**I** have some ideas._

EDDIE: Shut up! [twitches] Ha ha... ha...

REY: [with growing alarm] Eddie, I don't care about that. Look at you, you need help!

EDDIE: Oh I know, believe me. But really, I can do this myself, no big deal. [twitches]

REY: No, you can't. You're not even fit to drive. Please, just let me do this -- [reaches behind him for the door]

So suddenly it scares both of them, a black tentacle shoots out of EDDIE'S neck and slaps REY'S hand away.

REY: [squealing] OW!

EDDIE: Oh god, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!

Turning red with indignation, REY tries again. The black tentacle slaps her hand again, harder this time. She stumbles back, bouncing up and down from the pain.

REY: Ow, ow, FUCK!

EDDIE: [babbling] I'm so sorry! It's not me doing this, I swear. Just - back off from the door so we can talk about this--

Downright angry now, REY lunges for the door. This time, EDDIE'S upper body explodes in tentacles. They grab REY, hoist her in the air, and throw her back. She hits the floor so hard it knocks the wind out of her. EDDIE springs forward.

EDDIE: Rey! Shit, dammit! Are you okay?! [to VENOM] I told you not to touch her, you fucking alien cretin!

VENOM: _She started it._

As EDDIE helps REY up, she slaps his hand away and scrambles backward. She stands up, staring at EDDIE like he's grown two heads - which he kind of has.

REY: [slowly, putting a hand out front in a defensive gesture] What...the fuck...is going on, Eddie?

EDDIE: It's really complicated Rey, but I promise I won't let him hurt you--

REY: "Him"?!

EDDIE: Or it! I don't know, this is all so new--

VENOM: _Tell her I'm single._

EDDIE: Whoa-hoa-hoa, hey, that is _not_ cool.

REY: Are you hearing voices, Eddie?

EDDIE: [wilting a little because there's no hiding it] Voice. Just... **a** voice...

VENOM: S _he can hear me if she wants. I just need to be inside her._

EDDIE: [shuts his eyes and puts his hands over his ears] Oh my god, will you _please_ stop _saying_ things like that?

VENOM: _Prude._

REY: [cautiously] What is the voice saying to you, Eddie?

EDDIE: [weakly] Um... well, you know... the usual. Like... "hi, how ya doing? Nice weather!"...

VENOM: [angry] _You make me sound boring!_

EDDIE: ...and the occasional joke. But we do _not_ have the same sense of humor, so I never think it's funny.

VENOM: _Do too._

REY backs away slowly, clearly overwhelmed. Her gaze goes unfocused as she sits on the arm of his couch.

REY: [softly] Okay. You're hearing a voice. Okay...

Suddenly she remembers something. She focuses on him again, and her eyes go wide with indignation.

REY: You...fucking hit me!

EDDIE: No no no, that wasn't me--

REY: You asshole!

EDDIE: [exasperated] He just doesn't want us to _fucking leave_ , okay? I would love to leave. I would love to see a doctor. But I'm not exactly in control here!

REY: [processing] ... You grew tentacles.

EDDIE: Yes. That's him. So you know I'm not lying! Jesus, Rey, I swear to God I would never, ever hit you!

REY gets up and starts pacing. She seems deeply disturbed and confused.

REY: [strained] How did this happen, Eddie?

EDDIE: I don't know, Rey...it's...it's a long story, can we please just figure out what to do about this?

VENOM: _ **I** know what to do._

EDDIE: [starts pacing too] Shut up, shut up, shut up...

REY: [stops to watch] What's he saying?

EDDIE: Nothing, don't worry about it.

REY: Eddie...

EDDIE: [stops pacing] What?! What do you think he's saying?

REY: I don't know, that's why I'm asking you!

EDDIE: [snapping] He's got a crush on you! Okay? Little alien parasite's got a crush, and he won't shut up about it!

VENOM: _Parasite?!_

REY: [blankly] He's an alien... and... he has a crush on me?

EDDIE: Yes! And he's being so immature about it, Rey. Just please let it go.

REY: [studies him a moment] So... _he_ has the crush on me.

EDDIE: Yeah, he... [looks at her as he realizes her meaning] ... Oh. Uh. Yeah. [chuckles nervously] I guess that's weird, huh. He's the alien, and, uh... I'm the... y'know. Red blooded...human...male...

He trails off because he can tell she doesn't believe him. She has that skeptical raise of the eyebrow he's always loved.

REY: Right. Well, I think you're cute too, hotshot. But we'll revisit that later.

EDDIE: Okay. Fine. That's-- [freezes] wait. What did you say?

REY: [putting the pieces together] So, he's an alien... living inside your body... and he can talk to you?

EDDIE: Yeah.

REY: And make you do things?

EDDIE: Yeah.

REY: And grow tentacles.

EDDIE: I... yeah.

REY: So... what do we do? If this... alien is calling the shots, should I - I don't know - talk to him?

VENOM: [with barely controlled excitement] _Does that mean she wants me inside her?_

EDDIE: [twitches] Ha ha, ha ha haaa! [rubs his neck] Uh, yeah, I can run messages back and forth, sure.

REY: What does he want?

VENOM: _Food._

EDDIE: Uh, food. That's what he wants... is, uh, food.

REY: What kind of food? What does he eat?

VENOM: _Meat. Raw. Alive. Squirming and full of warm blood._

EDDIE: Oh, y'know. He's a...carnivore. Likes it as, uh, fresh as he can get it.

REY: [slowly] Does he want to eat me?

VENOM: _Depends on what you mean by "eat."_

EDDIE: [shakes his head vigorously] Oh, no. No, not at all. You're good. No worries there. Ha! [twitches]

REY: Okay... is there any way we can convince him to leave your body?

VENOM: _Only if I find another suitable host. Perhaps **she** would be willing to--_

EDDIE: No. He says no.

VENOM: [angry] _I am trying to have a conversation!_

REY: [sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose] This is not helping.

VENOM: _If you would be honest with her, maybe we'd get somewhere!_

EDDIE: [puts a hand on her shoulder] Look. Hey. There's a lot of tension right now... you're in shock, everyone's pissed... so, y'know, let's just back off and, uh... take a few deep breaths before we do anything stupid. Okay? [sticks hands in his pockets] I mean, at least I'm not dying. Ha ha! Ha.

REY: [breathes] Okay... okay. [rummages through her purse] I need to call Ben. He'll be wondering why--

EDDIE: [panicked] No, don't tell him!

REY: [looks up] Why? Eddie, we tell him everything.

EDDIE: It's just... ah... let's just... keep this to ourselves for now. Please? It's really weird for me, and I'm still adjusting, and... I just don't want anyone to know, yet. Y'know?

REY: [softens] Well... it's your parasite, so... okay. [takes her hand out of her purse] Is there anything I can do to help you?

VENOM: _Food._

EDDIE: Ah, well, he's pretty hungry.

REY: Um, okay. What should I get?

VENOM: _Something alive._

EDDIE: [whining] Oh, Jesus, do we really have to?

VENOM: _Yes._

REY: What?

EDDIE: Fuck. Okay. Um. Do you have any idea where to find... um... fish. Raw fish.

REY: [confused] I could go to the supermarket...?

EDDIE: [grimacing] No. I mean... like... [makes helpless gestures in place of explaining]

REY: [realizes] Oh. _Oh._ [wide-eyed] Well... there's a... pet store not far from here. [makes a face]

EDDIE: [weakly] Ah. That's...great. Just great.

VENOM: _I knew I liked her._


	2. Ben and Rey Meet Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's arrival complicates things.  
> And Venom shows himself for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to warn everyone that updates will probably be slow. I've been sick a lot, and when I'm not sick, I'm busy :( So please keep that in mind!

The scene starts with a close-up view of EDDIE's kitchen island. In the background, we see a blurred-out form, which is clearly EDDIE. Suddenly, right in front of the camera, a hand drops a giant plastic bag on the island. The bag is full of water and dozens - dozens - of live goldfish.   
  
REY: You owe me to infinity, Eddie Brock.   
  
The camera focuses on EDDIE looking down at the bag. His eyebrows are drawn, and he's staring hard at the goldfish, every inch of his face screaming discomfort.   
  
EDDIE: [weakly] You mean...I didn't already?   
  
REY crosses her arms and glares at him from the other side of the island.   
  
REY: Do you have any idea how hard it is to get this many goldfish? Ed, I had to hit up three different pet stores. Three! And I had to bribe the guy at the last one. He wasn't inclined to give me two dozen goldfish, and rightly so!   
  
EDDIE: [swallows] I'll, uh... get you a nice present this Christmas.   
  
REY: Damn right you will. And next time, you're going fishing in the bay.

With that, they fall silent, staring at the goldfish. The fish dart around in thick tangles, flashing orange in the afternoon sun, not at all suspecting their impending doom.   
  
REY: Well.   
  
EDDIE: Well.   
  
REY: How does it, um... how does it eat?   
  
EDDIE: [coughs] Um… well… I’m not sure exactly…?

REY: [concerned and annoyed] Are you saying you haven't eaten?

EDDIE: Well, kind of, but--

Just then, REY’S phone chimes in her purse. Still giving him a disappointed-mother look, she sticks a finger in his face.

REY: Hold that thought.

She digs in her purse for her phone. EDDIE watches her, trying not to look at the bag of slimy, no doubt disgusting goldfish, but eventually he can't help it. Eyes locking on their brilliant forms, he finds himself wondering how he got here. What happened to his life? Not that long ago, he was a successful journalist, on the top of his game. He had a home, a career, a bright future.

And now… this.

What deity did he piss off?

REY: Oh no. Oh shit!

REY has her phone out by now. She's staring at it with wide eyes, her mouth open. EDDIE’s stomach flips.

EDDIE: What?   
  
REY: He's here. Fuck, he didn't believe me!   
  
EDDIE: [alarmed] Who?   
  
REY: Ben!   
  
EDDIE: Ben?!   
  
VENOM:  _ Another human? Can we eat him instead? _ _   
_   
EDDIE: [ignoring VENOM] W-what did you tell him?   
  
REY: I told him you had a cold--   
  
EDDIE: What?! A fucking  _ cold _ ?   
  
REY: I know, I know! I was having a hard time thinking of something while  _ looking for live fish _ for you to eat.   
  
EDDIE groans.   
  
REY: [realizes] And yeah, I guess it doesn't make sense for you to not answer my texts or calls if you just have a cold. That's very unlike you, Eddie.   
  
EDDIE starts pacing, whispering hoarsely to himself.   
  
EDDIE: Okay... this is fine. I can handle this, I can handle this--   
  
VENOM:  _ But can we eat him? _ _   
_   
REY: [taking pity] Hey. Is it really so bad if he knows? He's been worried about you. And it's not like he'll run and tell anyone.   
  
EDDIE grimaces at her and keeps pacing. It's hard to explain the strange relationship he and BEN have had. They're friends, sure, but only because EDDIE and REY were friends first. And EDDIE's always felt an undercurrent of suspicion between them, however suppressed.  _ Keep it friendly with her and we'll be alright _ , BEN's attitude has said. And EDDIE's gone along with it.   
  
Still, there's always that tinge of danger in the air, kept alive by innocent hugs and casual comments. REY has no idea it exists, but EDDIE does. He feels it constantly.   
  
That said, maybe it  _ is _ better that BEN knows. After all, if they try to hide it and BEN catches on, he will imagine something worse. Much worse.   
  
EDDIE stops his pacing. He looks at REY, the puzzle pieces coming together in his mind.   
  
EDDIE: Yeah, okay... okay... yeah. [straightens his clothes and hair] Shit-- uh-- where should I be?   
  
REY: [getting anxious] Just-- sit on the couch or something.   
  
EDDIE: Right! Yeah.   
  
Quickly, they rearrange themselves. EDDIE sits on the couch and tries a variety of casual poses, settling on stretched-out legs and an elbow on the armrest. REY stuffs  the goldfish bag in the fridge, then positions herself at the island. She glances at EDDIE, and whatever she sees makes her scowl.   
  
REY: No, not like that!   
  
EDDIE: Not like what?   
  
REY: You look way too confident. Try to look pathetic. Pitiful.   
  
EDDIE blinks at her, then slowly turns to lie down on the couch. As REY guides him with nods and "uh huhs," he puts a hand over his face and turns away from the light, as if nursing a migraine.   
  
REY: Perfect.   
  
Right on cue, there's a knock at the door. Clearing her throat, REY walks over and opens it. On the other side we see BEN, bearded and with medium-length hair, wearing a blue flannel, dark leather jacket, and jeans. His hands are in his pockets, and he looks worried.   
  
BEN: Hey.   
  
REY: Hey, babe.   
  
They exchange a quick kiss as BEN walks inside. He sees EDDIE lying on the couch and hangs back.   
  
BEN: [quietly] Is he awake?   
  
REY: [shutting the door] Yeah, you can go talk to him.   
  
Looking uncertain, BEN walks gingerly toward the couch. EDDIE lifts his hand from his face and glances at BEN as pathetically as he can.   
  
EDDIE: Oh, hey, man.   
  
BEN: Hey, Ed. Rey said you-- [falters as he takes in EDDIE's ragged appearance] Oh. Shit, man. You look like you've been through hell. [to REY] This isn't a cold. Why did you tell me he had a cold?   
  
REY: I just didn't want you to worry--   
  
BEN: Screw that. Does he need a doctor? Should I take him?   
  
REY: I tried, but he doesn't want to go.   
  
BEN: Why, what's wrong?   
  
EDDIE and REY look at each other. REY fishes for a good way to break the news.   
  
REY: It's a sensitive condition. He's... embarrassed about it.   
  
BEN: Well, you don't have to tell me, but damn Ed, you need to go. I can tell just by looking at you.   
  
EDDIE: [to REY] No, we should tell him.   
  
REY looks at EDDIE in surprise. BEN cocks his head at EDDIE, eyebrows raised curiously. EDDIE swallows.   
  
EDDIE: I, uh, have a parasite.   
  
BEN: [squints and leans in, as if he isn't sure he heard correctly] Parasite?   
  
EDDIE: [words tumbling out of his mouth] Yeah, it's so rough, dude, so rough. I’m hungry all the time, but most stuff just makes me sick. I puke everywhere, I’m exhausted--   
  
VENOM: _That was just one time!_ _   
_   
REY: Wait, you’ve been puking? You didn’t tell me that!   
  
EDDIE: I... okay, yeah, you’re right, that was a lie. I’m nervous, alright?   
  
BEN: [more confused than ever] What's so embarrassing about a parasite?   
  
EDDIE: I...I... it's complicated.   
  
His answer hangs uneasily in the air. REY coughs a bit and steps forward.   
  
REY: [hesitantly] Maybe you should, uh, show him.   
  
EDDIE: [blanching] Show him?   
  
VENOM:  _ Yes! An excellent idea. _   
  
EDDIE: I... okay? [extremely anxious] W-what should I do?   
  
_ VENOM: You mean what should  _ **_I_ ** _ do. _ _   
_   
REY: I guess you could... pick something up? Like that box of tissues over there? [points]   
  
VENOM:  _ I have a better idea. _ __   
  
EDDIE: [feels the transformation coming] Oh no. No, no, no--!   
  
His protests do little good. As rivulets of thick, black goo crawl up his body, enveloping him and lifting him off the couch, BEN grabs REY and shoves her behind him. Together, they step back, watching in alarm as VENOM knits together in front of them.   
  
He towers over them, grinning fiendishly.

VENOM: Hello, Ben. Hello, Rey.  BEN is frozen. REY is horrified.

REY: [breathless] You're so... you're so...

VENOM: Tall? Handsome?   
  
REY: So... so  _ big _ .   
  
VENOM: [chuckles] Don't worry. I can fit in tight spaces.

Suddenly, BEN melts into action. He lunges into the kitchen, pulling REY with him, and grabs a rolling pin off the counter. He adopts a stance like a knight, holding the rolling pin across his body like a sword, his free hand keeping REY close.

VENOM stares at him and laughs.   
  
VENOM: Such valor. Completely useless, I'm afraid, but - points for effort.   
  
BEN: [to REY, not taking his eyes off VENOM] This is the parasite?   
  
REY: I… I...

BEN: I'll take that as a yes. [to VENOM] Where’s Eddie?   
  
VENOM: Not to worry. He’s still here. He’s just...masked. In a thick coating of viscous matter. [toothy grin]   
  
A beat passes. BEN's gaze jumps around the room, assessing the situation.   
  
BEN: So.   
  
VENOM: So.   
  
BEN: Where do we go from here? Do you lunge for us first, and then I hit you? Or should I just go straight to the hitting?   
  
VENOM: [chuckles] You wound me. I’m not interested in attacking either of you. In fact... I would like to make a...  _ deal _ .   
  
REY and BEN look at each other.

REY: [in a shaky voice] What sort of deal?   
  
VENOM: Protect Eddie's little secret. Help him find... food. And I won't bite Ben's face off.   
  
BEN: [a little put out] I'm not sure what I did to earn that.   
  
VENOM: [gestures] Rolling pin.   
  
BEN side-eyes the rolling pin in his hand, then crouches slowly and sets it on the ground.   
  
REY: H-how are we supposed to keep finding food? If I go to anymore pet stores, I'm going to get arrested.   
  
VENOM: Let's just say if you know of any undesirables within a five mile radius... domestic abusers, child pornographers... feel free to gossip in my presence. [another grin]   
  
When REY looks sick to her stomach, VENOM continues.   
  
VENOM: We could also go - what was it? "Fishing in the bay"? - if you prefer.   
  
REY: [surprised by the reference, but also a little charmed] Okay. Y-yeah, we could do that.   
  
VENOM: [chuckles] Excellent. A pleasure to meet you both. I'll be...around. 

He starts shrinking back into EDDIE’S body, only to stop at the last second.

VENOM: Oh wait… almost forgot.

He stalks over to the fridge, forcing BEN and REY to scramble out of the way. Casually, he opens the door and takes out the bag of goldfish.

We don't see the moment he consumes them. We see REY and BEN’s faces instead, contorting in horrified awe to the sound of sloshing water and chomping mandibles.

Next thing we know, EDDIE is EDDIE again. As the goo disappears, he falls on his knees, shaking and gasping. REY and BEN hurry to his side and help him up.   
  
EDDIE: [rasping] I hated everything about that.  _ Everything about that! _

As soon as EDDIE's steady on his feet, BEN backs off. He studies EDDIE for a long moment, his forehead wrinkled in a deep frown.   
  
BEN: Ed... you're fucked.   
  
EDDIE: Tell me something I don't know.

EDDIE stumbles to the kitchen island and leans against it with a groan. REY and BEN watch him silently, exchanging a look, unsure what to do or say.

Finally, REY steps forward, reaches out, and tentatively touches EDDIE's back.

REY: H-hey...it's okay. You have us. We’ve never let you down, and… [takes a breath] we…won’t now. Okay?   
  
BEN: Absolutely, because I value my life.

REY glances at BEN, and he shrugs.

EDDIE turns to look at both of them. He sighs and rakes a hand through his hair.   
  
EDDIE: Look... I... really didn't want to drag you guys into this. It's my fault, I brought this on myself--   
  
REY: Stop. You're our friend. Friends help each other. So...zip it.

EDDIE glances at BEN. The other man's expression is reserved, unreadable. Clearly he isn't too sure about this "helping EDDIE" thing. And given what "helping" might entail, EDDIE can't blame him.   
  
Forcing a smile, EDDIE looks back at REY.   
  
EDDIE: I seriously, seriously, don't deserve you guys. Thanks.   
  
REY: [warmly] Well...you'd do the same for us.   
  
With a final pat on his back, she steps away and takes BEN by the arm. As they retreat to a corner to speak privately, EDDIE sighs and turns back to the kitchen island. His head is hurting, his mind racing--   
  
VENOM:  _ I like them. Still might bite his face off, though. _ __   
  
EDDIE: [groans and rests his head on the countertop]

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
